Trαdición fαmiliαr
by Nam Min Hee
Summary: [One-shot]. — No hay elección, teme. Es su tradición familiar —. — Hn. Naruto me contó sobre tu tradición familiar… —murmuró. La chica ladeó la cabeza con genuina confusión. — ¿Hm? ¿Tradición familiar? Nosotros no tenemos nada de eso…


_Naruto no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Tradición familiar**

— ¡Pero tienes que hacerlo, dattebayo! —demandó Naruto.

— No hay modo de que lo haga, es ridículo —escupió Sasuke con irritación.

Naruto alzó los palillos que portaba en la mano y lo pinchó con ellos, estrechando los ojos sobre su persona.

— No hay elección, teme. Es su tradición familiar —volvió a comer de su cuenco de ramen antes de añadir—. Ella lleva el collar de tu clan, lo más justo es que tú respetes sus tradiciones y hagas lo mismo.

El ceño de Sasuke fue suavizándose gradualmente, así que cogió el vaso de sake que tenía delante de él y tomó un trago, después de hablar. ¿Por qué demonios habría aceptado la invitación de Naruto? Estaba claro que acompañar a este palurdo a Ichiraku no le traería más que una intensa migraña a causa de sus estupideces.

— ¿Por qué no le sueltas ese cuento al payaso que tienes al lado? —sugirió con sequedad.

Una tos ahoga llamó la atención del rubio, quién se había olvidado por completo de su otra compañía. Una cabeza azabache se levantó, revelando un corte de pelo demasiado anticuado. El sujeto abandonó momentáneamente la tarea de devorar los fideos para mirar al Uchiha.

— ¡Yo no podría quejarme estando en tu lugar, Uchiha! Después de todo tienes la suerte de casarte con mi Sakura…, —él soltó un suspiro abatido, frunciendo sus cejas pobladas—. ¿Sabes cuánto me está costando superar ese golpe? Si se tratase de cuestión de fuerzas, yo tendría que casarme con ella. ¡Te gané una vez en un combate!

El cuerpo de Sasuke se tensó después de la mención de tan humillante derrota contra aquel imbécil. Desde que volvió a la villa oculta de la hoja fue tratado como un criminal de alto rango. Tsunade le había impuesto servicios comunitarios a la aldea y antes de dejar que transcurriera un lapso de tiempo para asegurarse de que el Uchiha realmente tenía buenas intenciones y así asignarle misiones. Lo más sorprendente es que, después de todo el dolor que causó en sus cercanos, ¿seguían enfrentándole de esa forma?

Levantó sus ojos ónix para encontrarse con otros como los suyos, pero que lo observaban expectantes.

— Creo que has olvidado quién fui —recordó añadir énfasis en la última palabra, claramente haciendo sugestión a cuando estaba integrado en Taka.

Lee tragó gruesamente y se cercerió entonces del significado de sus palabras.

Sasuke ladeó una sonrisa.

Naruto gruñó y sacudió la cabeza, ignorando la silenciosa amenaza de Sasuke.

— Él no se va a casar con Sakura-chan, teme.

— Hn.

Quizá… sólo quizá, existiese la posibilidad de que las palabras del dobe sean ciertas. A Sasuke no le fue fácil recuperar la confianza de su equipo, mucho menos de Sakura. Ahora no quería hacerles el feo a los padres de la chica, tienen bastante con procesar que su princesa se ha comprometido con un ex criminal potencialmente peligroso, y mucho menos le apetecía lidiar con los problemas que la supuesta tradición familiar 'rota' acarrearía a el clan Haruno.

Bufó y dio otro trago del sake, que se deslizó por su garganta con más dificultad.

Oyó el taburete junto a él arrastrarse con brusquedad hacia atrás, y por el rabillo del ojo atrapó a su mejor amigo parado, indagando en los bolsillos de su mono naranja hasta extraer unas cuantas monedas que extendió sobre la barra.

— Vámonos cejas pobladas, está claro que el señor ''delicadeza'' es demasiado terco —bufó. El aludido se paró con torpeza con el cuenca aún entre sus manos, sorbiendo los últimos fideos que quedaban. Sasuke entornó los ojos y los cerró, preparándose mentalmente para dar su respuesta definitiva, antes de arrepentirse.

— Naruto —el tono con el que lo nombró fue lo suficiente severo para detenerlo en seco. El rubio enarcó una ceja al mirarle, y al toparse con los intensos ojos carbón del Uchiha, retrocedió por inercia—. Lo haré.

Una sonrisa brillante cruzó el rostro de Naruto.

* * *

Al día siguiente Sakura e Ino conversaban alegremente delante de la floristería Yamanaka. De vez en cuando las dos reían por algún comentario gracioso relacionado con los deslices de Tsunade y Jiraiya en la taberna. En alguna que otra ocasión hacían referencia al collar recién adquirido de Sakura, símbolo de su compromiso con el único sobreviviente del clan Uchiha, ya que era un abanico Uchiwa el que pendía de la cadena.

De repente, Ino se quedó en blanco y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. La kunoichi de cabello rosa arrugó el ceño con preocupación, ignorante a lo que le ocurría. La Yamanaka parecía anonadada, porque abría la boca como si quisiera exponer algo, y la cerraba de nuevo.

— ¿Ino? ¿qué pasa? —inquirió. Las mejillas de la rubia enrojecieron ligeramente. Levantó un tembloroso dedo que señalaba algo detrás de ella. Aturdida, no se lo pensó dos veces al darse la vuelta.

Era Sasuke.

El mismo Sasuke de siempre; las manos introducidas en los bolsillos, una expresión impenetrable, su pelo oscuro erizado en la parte de atrás y… espera, ¿eso que colgaba alrededor de su cuello era… ?

Los ojos verdes jade de Sakura se abrieron, sin percatarse de que el chico la estaba viendo fijamente a ella, con un atisbo de molestia en sus ojos. Se llevó un puño a la boca para impedir que algo estúpido brotara de allí, pero cuando una carcajada empezó a burbujear en su pecho, supo que ya era demasiado tarde.

— ¿Sasuke-kun…? ¿Por qué tienes un collar de flores de cerezo en el cuello? — su compañera ahogaba sus risas detrás de otro puño, examinándolo de arriba abajo con diversión.

Sasuke desvió la cabeza al lugar contrario del de ella.

— Hn. Naruto me contó sobre tu tradición familiar… —murmuró. La chica ladeó la cabeza con genuina confusión.

— ¿Hm? ¿Tradición familiar? Nosotros no tenemos nada de eso… —le aclaró. Después, una sonrisa afable apareció sobre sus labios, ajena a todo lo que pasaba por la mente de su prometido tras confesarle lo anterior.

— ¿Cómo? ¿entonces, Naruto... ?

* * *

Sí, algo raro... xD por poco lo adapto a un NaruHina, ya que aprovecharía más de la inocencia de Naruto y saldría mejor. En fin, ¡perdonad mi desaparición! últimamente se me va internet y pff... maldita compañía de Jazztel ¬¬ de todos modos, el capítulo 3 de Caramelos de Limón lo publicaré mañana, seguramente. ¡Espero vuestra opinión!

Disculpen la **ortografía** y la **cacografía**, ¡un saludo!


End file.
